Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 29: Puppet in Peril
Video for Study I recorded a failed attempt to beat this NM. I haven't had a chance to study it much yet. I plan to and update the wiki but until then I'm going to reference it for others to use. It's being hosted by filefront and can be found by following this link... Puppet in Peril Laraul TP Moves + Hate change info Attempted the fight with a NIN/WAR and myself RDM/WHM. (As a mage you need to keep stoneskin/barfira/phalanx and blink up when possible) The NM however did not follow the pattern of the TP moves listed in the entry. It did both Granite Skin and the Blazing Angon move before 50%hp. One thing I did notice however, is that every time I attempted to rest, he would change hate to me (since there was only two people in BC I don't know if this is indication of resting being a trigger for it to switch targets randomly or to the person who is resting). Near the end it did the same thing when I rested back near the BC entrance. Because of the Granite Skin spam (it started using it pretty much from the start) it was hard to keep up and eventually I went down due to lack of resources. He strongly resisted both bind and silence. -Ariannas 17:39, 30 March 2007 (EDT) Testimonials *Pretty easy solo 99 PUP/DNC. His Fire Angon is what causes Defense Down. I deployed Soulsoother automaton at range and just whittled it down with Box Steps, Haste, Haste Samba and Howling Fists. -Did this fight as PLD/RDM and RDM/NIN, Began the fight it was simple enough, No problems... Normal Attack, easily handled. As the fight progressed i noticed the NM getting Significantly Stronger and more Evasive, DEF Raised a good amount too(Not Because Granite Skin, You always hit for 0 If thats up and your attacking from the front). By the time we died (Failed) I noticed that i had gotten a "DEF Down" Effect, cutting my DEF in half... Not sure how this happened but it was at about 35% of its HP.-Karbuncle.Asura :Also a VERY interesting Note, Related to enmity, When it would Switch Hate, even Immediately after switching Hate, my Atonements would still pull off 650~DMG... Not sure if that means anything to you all - Karbuncle.Asura Granite Skin This is a standard Wivre move. From the Wivre page, it seems to be a parry/guard skill up, and from a NM, it must raise quite a lot. This explains the no damage from front, but damage from back/side. The wivre doesn't turn around if they get hate from behind but hit with the tail. They can hit fast so I suggest you put Tank in front, DD on the sides and mages on the back line (as usual). This NM isn't hard for a standard 6-member party of 75. Winning Party Setups How many people are needed for this fight? --Merlyn 8:41, 9 March 2007 (EST) *I did it with 4 in about nine minutes, a NIN/WAR, DRK/RDM, WHM/SMN, and RDM/BRD. NIN tried to keep hate, but as it mentioned in strat they can lose hate for no reason. DRK kept en spell up for extra DD, WHM did cures and barfira, and the RDM did haste, refresh x3, and ballad on the 3 mage jobs for extra mp tic. --Wayka 23:40, 9 March 2007 (EST) *Taru party consisted of MNK/NIN, WHM/BLM and SMN/WHM. Challenging fight due to the hate reset and AOE fire damage. MNK 2 houred @ 30% *Duo'd with NIN/WAR and RDM/NIN. RDM/NIN tanked, while the NIN did melee DPS. When hate switched, the NIN switched to nuking and the RDM rested. Chainspell'd for the kill at ~25%. *Duo'd by a DRG/BLU and RDM/NIN. DRG tanked primarily, while RDM debuffed/buffed using shadows for damage mitigation during hate change. Chainspell and Spirit Surge used to finish the fight quickly at 30%. *Duo'd by two RDM/NIN. First part, two RDM/NINs share hate and straight fight. Second part, kite it and elemental magic nuke it down. No meds needed, Taru RDM/NIN fully merited elemental magic skill works very well second part. *Trio'd by THF75/NIN37, RDM75/BLM37, and PLD75/WAR37. All were able to hold their own in the case of gaining hate. Paladin was only able to keep hate for the first 40% of the fight, but Thief was able to deal the most damage and gain hate better because of it; Sneak Attack from behind (especially with Granite Skin) helped, as well as Trick Attacking onto the Paladin. Red Mage Chainspell nuked at the last 30% of the NM's HP; Paladin used Invincible, but to no avail-Thief kept hate off of Red Mage by using Accomplice and evasion/blink tanked the rest of the fight.--XAnyex 08:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) * this is an overestimated fight. Party: BRD/WHM, WHM/BLM, MNK/NIN, MNK/NIN, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN. WHM buff inside and haste all melee, BRD 2 hr and Victory March + Valor Minuet IV. Melee engage and all 2hr. fight was over in 3 min 28 sec. New server record. ~-~Zanno~-~ 03:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) * Easily zerged. Broke the record with 2 min 30 sec, coulda been faster if we didnt buff first. Bring a kclub drk or something similar. Hate does still bounce so everyone should sub nin. For reference, my setup was: kclub drk, war, rng, mnk, cor, whm * Duoed by a Galka RDM/NIN and an Elvaan RDM/NIN, no problems at all. Just make sure you dispel his shell. - Kizite and Rimie * Duoed by 80DRK and 75WHM very easily. We almost hit record. Sehachan - Phoenix. * Duoed very easily by a 85DNC/NIN & 85RDM/NIN meleed it down, did not have to use 2 hour, took about 10 min in all. (October 13, 2010) *Duoed with difficulty by 84 SMN/RDM and 85 BST/WHM. NM kept calling out the summoner and summoner died while trying to resummon Fenrir. BST had to bring out a new jug pet at 2% and rampaged it to kill it. Ayrlie 03:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *Nearly Soloed 90Mnk/Nin without food. Started fight buffing Utsusemi:Ni/Dodge/Focus/Impetus, ran in with Hundred Fists, used Chakra (5/5 Invigorate) as necessary. Died with 1% mob hp remaining, will attempt again after reseting 2h and will bring food. Edit: With food, mob spammed SS, ended again with 1% mob hp remaining. Would be easily duo'd with any healing magic support. AnimeAficianado 19:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) * Solo 90Pup/45Dnc using WHM automaton. Only used healing waltz to remove flash. Auto was able to silence and paralyze the mob. Skillchained doing Magic Mortar and Dragon Kick thus for creating Light. Box step to build finishing moves. Keep at least one light man. up. At the start of the battle the Mob was doing ZERO damage but as the HP dropped he start spamming tp moves which thus brought down my hp. Overall easy fight :D FTW PUP!!!! Kaeon - Bahamut 4/12/11 *Soloed first try as 90DNC/nin. You'll need a pretty good evasion build for the second half of the fight, but even with one you'll be using a lot of shihei. 377skill + 98 stat, I used only one of my Kila in favor of a Twilight in mainhand. The fight itself isn't hard, just under 20min to win. Whenever he uses Skin, run in circles around him. He'll try to follow, I couldn't place myself in any way where he would let me tail tank. By running around him, you'll ignore the damage reduction for roughly half your hits, which is way more than just standing still and waiting for it to wear. Worth noting is that I never landed a single stun, they never even connected as an attack, so I wasn't able to determine how effective it would be to stun during Skin to hit his tail that way or even if it resists stun. Around 40% he'll start using Cure 4 exclusively, which will save you from using more shadows but draw out the fight. Don't worry about saving TP until he starts using Angon, which ignores shadows, but once you get him that far he'll most likely only use it. I may have lucked out on that. Haste Samba always, don't worry with Fan Dance as it will slow up the fight. Saber will do nicely, but be warned that its biggest limiting factor could lead to you wasting it or even dying. All-in-all, a much more fun solo then the emotional thrill ride that was the Black Coffin and the atypical bore that was Khimaira-13. Good Luck everyone! InfamousDS 16:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) * Solo 99 SMN/RDM This was my gear - Dark Staff, Raptor Stap +1, Clarus Stone, Caller's Horn (Not upgraded), Caller's Pendant, Antivenom Earring, Insomnia Earring, Caller's Doublet +1, Summoner's Bracer's (Not upgraded), Evoker's Ring, Dark Ring, Tiresia's Cape, Hierarch Belt, Summoner's Spats (Not upgraded), Oracle's Pigaches. My summoning skill was 334 and it was Lightsday. Went in BCNM Refresh, Blink, Stoneskin, Protect, Shell, Phalanx, Reraise Scroll. Summoned Fenrir and sent in to attack, I gave him a bit of space and used blood rage pact Eclipse Bite which did about 700 - 900 DMG each time. While the NM was hitting Fenrir for about 70-80 HP a shot. When Fenrir K.O.'d i ran away and resummoned. When the NM's hate reset I ran around in circles, he used a lot of Range Attacks at me but they usually missed. When Blink or Stoneskin or Refresh went down I recasted them immediatly. In the end Fenrir K.O.'d about 2-3 times and I had plenty of MP/HP left. Overall it wasn't a hard fight :) Good Luck everyone :) Camzz - Fenrir 30 December, 2011 * Solo 99 BLU/NIN. INCREDIBLY EASY, even with a mix of AF1 and Aurore gear. Unlike many mission bosses, Sudden Lunge procced every single time. I also used Chaotic Eye to keep the boss silenced throughout (it landed every time). He managed to strip some shadows between stuns, but he never even touched my Stoneskin, let alone my HP. He never successfully used a single spell or ability. Just keep him stunned and wear down his HP however you want. Solo on RDM *Solo'd on RDM in 15 minutes. used 3 elixirs, 2 hi-elixir (15k gil) 1 vile NQ (13k gil) sub ninja. did normal nukes until about 40%, waited for convert to reset then although my nukes do about 810 unresisted. a normal RDM should be able to do this aswell. Bind is very resistant but can land, less resistant to gravity. Doesnt hit very hard (broke skin while using hi-elixir) save chainspell for 40% and wait for convert to be ready. Keep slow / paralyze / bio on it. easy win -Epics of Midgardsoarmr or w/e its called. Solo on NIN/DNC *Solo'd as 90NIN/45DNC with out any issues. Keep up Utsusemi and stick your Ninjutsu debuffs on him. The fight takes a little bit but the only real threat is Blazing Angon with ignores shadows. It never did more than 500 damage though and was easily fixed by a few waltzes. Didn't use any food, and cleared it in under 10 mins. **-Edwardteach Leviathan (Server) Solo on BST Soloed as BST99/DNC49 with laughable ease.Went in to BCNM, used Call Beast:Bloodclaw_Shasra, Used 2 hour Familiar, used up an instant reraise scroll (just in case), and went in. Once at Fight range, Sent in Bloodclaw to rip Lancelord Gaheel Ja. Built up TP from the NM from behind the Guivre, as Bloodclaw Kept attacking, at any given moment was i never in danger nor Bloodclaw Shasra.Once we got him down to 20%, he began spamming Blazing Angon, which was stunned every time with Violent Flourish, which i managed to build up Finishing Moves thru the fight.I managed to do the killing blow on the NM after 2mins and 37 secs, i was @100% HP and pet at 75%....Again too easy now for a Beastmaster and a cranked out pet. --Greyspider of Bahamut-- Soloed as BST/WHM 85 with some difficulty. Several Pet Food Zeta with Enhnacing Reward Gear was crucial to keeping pet alive. Well geared equipment that adds to pet stats also helped (Liontamer, Spurrer Beret in my case). Used Nursery Nazuna as pet (and used reward as often as possible). Several close calls when the NM used AoE moves, particularly Blazing Angon. It's best to stay far away and have the pet handle the fight. Kept Blink/Stoneskin up at all times when the hate resets and NM comes after you.--Jackss 20:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as BST90/DNC45. Used Call Beast with NurseryNazuna, waited for pet to reach 100% TP with Glyph Axe and went in. Used Lamb Chop right off the bat so pet could establish hate, threw up Haste Samba soon as I could and melee'd from the Wivre's side. Granite Skin wasn't really a problem, it wore off pretty fast. At about 10% his Regen picks up a lot and he starts using Cure IV more often. I wasn't building Finishing Moves, but the Stun Flourish would've been helpful. At 1% he spams Blazing Angon, and I spend much of this time Curing Waltz 3 myself. Resist the urge to use WS early in the fight, you'll need the TP to heal yourself once the Angon spam begins. --DerangedBlue 19:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Solo as THF/DNC Just did this as THF/DNC. Took 2 tries. First 65-70% is a breeze, just build TP/Moves and stay alive. After that he starts using Blazing Angon quite frequently. Kept Drain Samba II up and finishing moves built to Reverse Flourish or Violent Flourish his also frequent Cure IV (this worked for me 4/5 times). Reverse Flourished when I had 5 moves and needed the TP. Pretty straight forward, but some luck probably required, as the amount he uses Blazing Angon/Granite Skin will most likely determine the outcome of the fight. As said above, Shell/Barfire would probably make this a no-brainer. --†Desont 18:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Solo as PLD/RDM Successful fight by 90Pld/45Rdm in 23 minutes, 56 seconds. Using Shamshir +2, ate a Spaghetti Carbonara, used a Vile Elixir and 2hr. Kept Stoneskin, Phalanx, Enlight and Refresh up through the first 50%, easily maintaining near full hp/mp. The lower his HP gets the harder he gets. By ~10% stoneskin was disappearing as fast as it went up, so made use of Sanguine Blade, Vile Elixir and JAs to keep HP/MP up. Low damage output and his Cure IVs makes the fight slow but doable. --Lilar 10:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Solo as SMN/WHM 90 Keep up stoneskin, haste, and blink at all times. Throw in aquaveil if needed. I am a Taru and had MP problems with this fight - with 1500+ MP and a free garuda with +2 perp, I had to Elemental Siphon twice. Haste is helpful for when the NM does its hate switching move, so keep a BP ready to reclaim hate (if one is not ready when he calls out your name, then just kite around the room back and forth until garuda regains agro, this is why SS and blink are necessary). DO NOT BP WHEN GRANITE SKIN IS UP. Make sure your avatar is doing damage with normal hits before you BP. (I used Garuda's Predator claws which did 1000-1600 damage or so with max summoning magic of 427). min 2 sec fight. This includes buffs + healing before engagement Gear: Karura Hachigane (for added defense), Caller's Doublet +1, Summoner's Bracers +1, Caller's Spats +1, Caller's Pigaches +1, Vayu's Staff (NQ -5 perp), SMN rings/earrings typical, Caller's Sash, Tiresias' Cape. --ColtraneOdin 17:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90 BLU/DNC This requires no food, no medicines, nothing just go in and play it smart! Spell List: Occultation Empty Thrash Quadratic Continuum Benthic Typhoon Goblin Rush Battery Charge Animating Wail Plenuline Embrace Winds of Promyvion Acrid Stream Disseverment Head Butt Coocoon Actinic Burst Sub-zero Smash Go into the fight and buff with Occultation, Animating Wail, and Battery Charge. Heal up your MP to full, and go to the mouth of the tunnel and cast Coocoon on yourself, and charge in. Right as you go in, imediatly hit Lancelord with Benthic Typhoon, Sub-zero Smash, and Disseverment. This will give defense down, paralyze, and an 18 tic poison to the Lancelord, and any DoT helps in this fight. This is when you want to alternate between casting your DD spells QC, Goblin Rush and Disseverment; and doing your steps (box step is the best option) as well as making sure Drain Samba II is always up for this fight. When you have 5 Finishing Moves and enough TP for it, do Chain Affinity + Efflux + Savage Blade + QC = Distortion. This will take off a huge chunk off of Lancelord. Now while fighting Lancelord, make sure that you are watching his TP moves and Cure IVs! If you see him using TP moves (except Granite Hide which I wasn't able to stun) or Cures stun him imedaitly! You do not want him to get these off because depending on the TP move, if it hits its a good chunk of health gone. Flaming Angon namely will hit a 90 BLU for 455 damage roughly. This isn't exactly terrible, but if your trying to keep yourself alive with MP and TP it can be costly spamming this off, especially since The Wivre's attacks can hit for 200+ damage on basic attacks when Occultation is down. If your Occultation goes down, use Actinic Burst (or any other time in which you simply don't want to get hit)and wait for recast or just throw them back up. These two spells are the best source of damage mitigation, and eventually you will rely heavily on Curing Waltz III to conserve your MP and only using Plenuline Embrace in emergencies. Towards the middle of the fight Lancelord's Wivre will use Granite Hide, no matter what you do your going to be doign 0 damage, so don't waste TP on this! This is the time to build your TP/Finishing Moves up and get MP back if your low (I am a Galka so at this point I was down to 100+ MP). Your not going to get behind this mob and hit it in the flank to give it damage because you are on your own, so just sit there and tank it. I noticed the amount of TP moves the Wivre used at this point were low if any so just keep spamming off Curing Waltz III and steps to get back TP while you are dealing 0 damage. When you get a hit that renders damage, this is when you start using that MP you were hopefully conserving for the final stretch of the fight. Hopefully you will also have enough TP and Finishing Moves to get off another Distortion Skill Chain and anihilate this mob (Yet don't get careless by trying to do this final skill chaing, try to get off Occultation or Actinic Burst during this because I lost at the last 25% on my first try due to carelessness and getting hit with 2 Flaming Angons and hit by the wivre 3 times. Keep yourself aware of stun at all time!). At this point the mob should either be dead, or very close to it where you can use the remainder of your MP to kill it. Tips: 1. Your key spells will be: Occultation (Great form of damage mitigation; 8 Blink Shadows) Actinic Burst (Blind, always useful when trying to get yourself back in healthy status and getting buffs back up) Plenuline Embrace (Emergency Cure DON'T SPAM AND BLOW MP!) Headbutt (Stun or die, or just be in a fight that takes much longer then it needs too. Very succeptable to stun) 2. The reason your subbing DNC and NOT NIN: Drain Samba II (every bit of HP back counts!) Box Step (Lowers Mob Def. while giving you finishing moves to get more TP back in Reverse Flourish) Reverse Flourish (Gives you TP back for when you use TP for Chain Affinity, or use to get HP back from Curing Waltz III. This will become extremely beneficial in tandum with Curing Waltz III when Granite Hide is up) Curing Waltz III (Useful for getting back HP with out using MP, if you are trying to get back MP for the final stretch of the NM fight. This will be your bread in butter in tandum with Reverse Flourish!) --Scuro Duex 14:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) 90MNK/DNC Solo Minimum to no preparation. No -PDT or counterstance build, just a basic haste TP setup with AF3+1 and Loki's, used Furor Cesti for the low delay and Subtle Blow +8. Elvaan with full HP merits, max HP around 1946 and never dropped under 900. Used a Tavnazian Taco, reraised, ran in and whittled away his HP bar until about 60%, reapplied Haste Samba and topped off my HP before doing a 2k Ascetic's Fury, popped Impetus/Chi Blast/HF. After 2hr, he was around 15%. This last leg of the fight is the worst, since his attack and defense rise pretty sharply, but the fact that he never used Granite Skin really made the whole fight a piece of cake for me. Results may vary if you get unlucky with his TP moves, but worst case scenario, you waste 200 ISP portaling back out there and trying again. His ranged attacks were doing about ~300 by the end and Blazing Angon was doing a consistent ~400, but was infrequent enough that I was never in any real danger. If you want to play it safe, bring a healer, but this can be a pretty easy fight if you're decently geared and get a bit lucky with his stoneskin. --Bee Cerberus 02:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Solo 95MNK/WAR Solo'd as 95MNK/WAR. Standard +1 AF3 gear, nothing special. Boosted to full + Chi Blast to start fight. Focus+Dodge+Counterstance+Impetus+Perfect Counter+Berkserk+Warcry+Aggressor+Hundred Fists brought him down to about 16% by the time 2h wore off. WS + another Perfect Counter to finish him off. Finished with 1447/2051HP. --Longsnake 01:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Solo 99SAM/DNC Just soloed this as a 99SAM/DNC had AF3 +1 head and ok gear (havent had a chance to get the rest of the set done) and the tp bonus Kantonotachi most of the fight was pretty easy till he hit about 20% then he started to spam Blazing Angon alot (enough to drop me from full at 1595 to 393 in 30 secs) might want to bring a potion or 2 just in case --Sesshomaruiii 09:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Just went in to test the waters today as a poorly geared 99 sam/dnc. Geared in full perle set and other AH gear. GK used was Kikugosaku for the first part untill he started spamming Blazing Angon. Kept seigan+3rd eye up and haste samba. Complete joke up to the spam part. After that switched to soboro and had no problem keeping up with cures, whenever konzen-ittai was up used Tachi: Kasha for light skillchain and paralyze. Meditate's used to add blind effect with Yukikaze. Took all about 15mins to kill and was never under yellow. If you're doubting you can solo this, don't. Yukimasa (talk) 23:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Solo 99BLM/RDM Went on lightningsday, equipped apamajas i, twilight cape, goetia gear +2, hecate's earring, moldavite earring, icesoul ring, diamond ring, witchstone, searing sash, stoicheion medal, wise strap, no food, buffed, elemental seal, silence (landed fine). proceeded to cast tier 4, 5, AM 1, 2, and ja's of thunder and blizzard (manafonted mid way). he only had time to hit me twice through stoneskin/blink before it was over. fight done in 2 minutes 30 seconds. --Vixinya 20:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Solo 99BLU/RDM Entered this fight with the following gear equipped: STR Shikargar, PDT-% Shikargar, a combination of +1 and +2 Mavi Attire equipment, Twilight Torque, Paguroidea Ring, Krousis Ring, Warwolf Belt, Attacker's Mantle, Jinx Discus, Bloodgem Earring, and Graiai Earring. Used a Reraiser and cast Protect III, Shell II, Battery Charge, Diamondhide, and Zephyr Mantle. I then rested until my MP was full and began the fight. Throughout the battle, I used Sudden Lunge to cancel out the NM's attacks/spells and stun lock him as much as possible. Aside from two Disseverment casts and a couple low MP cost physical Blue Magic like Delta Thrust and Heavy Strike, I mostly focused on auto-attacking for constant DoT. Once my TP reached 100%, I used Efflux and Chain Affinity followed by Requiescat (609 dmg.), Quad. Continuum (1871 dmg.), and a Darkness Skillchain (1520 dmg.). Additionally, I used Mind Blast once to further hinder the NM's casting and attacking and a second Requiescat for some extra damage. As for the NM, he only damaged me once throughout the entire fight when his Blazing Argon dealt 8 points of damage. He also pulled off three Cure IV's for 394 HP recovery, but all his attempts to cast Flash were stunned. Admittedly, I had to recast Zephyr Mantle, Diamondhide, and Battery Charge during the fight as precautions. Once the NM's HP was nearly depleted, I practically zerged it to death with those low MP cost physical Blue Magic spells I mentioned earlier. Overall, the fight went a lot better than planned and the NM never got the chance to use Invincible. Despite having Convert, Magic Fruit, and a Vile Elixir on standby, but I barely took any damage or burned through that much MP. The fight lasted 7 minutes and 34 seconds. --LordChocoSlime (talk) 06:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC)